How was I to react?
by TeeAndra
Summary: After losing trust on someone you care about, your mind goes blank and your emotions go blank... You don't know how to react! I suck at summaries... Enjoy!
1. The beginning

**How was I to react?**

**Authors Note: **

**Okay for you readers out there (doubt there are any) I am sorry about my other story 'Obi-Wans point of view' as it stunk. I was just getting used to the system… Anyway I hope this story will be better. I don't own Star wars or any of these characters… **

**Marvin: for reading this you get your favourite flavour ice-cream or favourite drink, your choice! ;-) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Ahsoka POV:

I never expected myself to be here. Then again I never expected to be the padawan of 'The Chosen One' or ever to have my first kiss. But this was unnatural, this couldn't be. How was I supposed to react to this? By the look on Obi-Wans face I can see he is more hurt than me, he was in a lot more pain than me…

Obi-Wans POV:

Why? Out of all the people and out of all the Jedi. Oh my force, I just… it just… I looked at Ahsoka and remembered now was not a time to cry. Now was a time to think. Now was a time to walk away so I patted Ahsoka on the back and lead her to the speeder in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note (again):<strong>

**So whatch think? Am I going to get a review someone actually reading this paragragh? Anyway next chapter will be on ...che..I...am...breakin..up...:-)**


	2. I am still a flipping child!

**How was I to react?- Chapter 2 I am still a flipping child!**

**Authors Note:**

**Hi. **

**Marvin: Popcorn for readers yeah!**

**I don't own Star Wars**

Anakin POV:

Have you ever had moments when you feel caught, stuck or not knowing what to say? As they walked away I curled up in a corner just to think 'what the force had I done?' Padme walks in and of course knows what had happened. But for once I don't want her to be there trying to cheer me up telling me I was gonna be okay. I wanted that to be Obi-wan and Ahsoka saying they understand hugging me trying to get me back on my feet. Like they always do…

Padme POV:

I act like his mum almost all the time… can he not grow up just once but then again he is under a lot of stress… but is this really an excuse one day we will not be together and I shall live my life and he will live his. But he can't see this.

Anakin POV:

I can see in Padme's eyes she is angry, I bet at me. In my defence I am still learning as is she and yet she can't see this. I am still just in ways a child. We are so different and so the same, is that the okay? It was but not anymore according to Padme as I can see here getting up to fix her appearance once more for a senate speech or senate something but to me and to most Jedi it's a senate affair because I know where she is actually going.

Padme POV:

Great, he hasn't stopped me I am nearly out the door…

"Padme?" Dammit! But I don't stop, I walk away and leave him not forever just… for now.

**Authors Note:**

**Goodbye.**

**Marvin: Okay…**

**Lexi: I am joking! So this chapter is longer… soon I will reveal what Obi-wan and Ahsoka saw and why Anakin is upset… and when Ahsoka got here first kiss… so bye.**


	3. It all becomes clearish

**How was I to react? – Chapter 3: It all becomes clear…ish**

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi guys, thanks for reading enjoy this hopefully long chapter as even I am confused on what the hell is going on**

**Marvin: free virtual cookies! Yum!**

Obi-Wan POV:

The speeder ride seemed to last forever and that really didn't help as right now all I wanted was time alone to think and possible to cry that's how bad it was…

Ahsoka POV:

Hurry up already, this speeder is taking for flipping ever… I don't like the fact I have probably been scarred for life, I don't like the fact Obi-Wan looks like he's about to burst out crying and I especially don't like the fact it was someone very close to me.

**Authors Note:**

**Anakin isn't in the same speeder as Obi- Wan and Ahsoka, he is in a different speeder trying to either catch up with them or meet them at the Jedi temple.**

Anakin POV:

"Look guys I know"… "You probably feel"… no matter how many times I say this out loud it is never going to sound right. I really wouldn't blame them if they suddenly disappeared and never returned after what they saw…

Padme POV:

Mmmmmmmm… 'Kissing noises' =o

Obi-Wan POV:

Me and Ahsoka finally arrived at the Jedi temple and without saying goodbye we just walked are separate ways back to our rooms; well I know I did anyway.

Ahsoka POV:

I walked quickly to my room, head down and not answering to anyone's hi's or are you okays… I just needed to walk to, dammit; me and my masters room.

Anakin POV:

I arrived at the Jedi temple and thankfully saw Obi-Wans speeder so I knew they were here firstly I ran to mine and Ahsoka's room.

**Authors note: **

**I am just skipping Padmes POV for a while…**

Anakin POV

I was walking down the corridor leading to both mine and Ahsoka room and Obi-Wans room ***you can see what is gonna happen here*** and saw both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan coming from the other corridors that's when…

_**/flashback 'sparkly things, happy people' Yeah/ **_

_It was a great afternoon me and Padme had just had a picnic, we were walking hand and hand back to our apartment for some 'more time alone' everything was perfect…_

_We were in my speeder to surprise Anakin for his birthday; Ahsoka had a cheeky smile on her face and was holding on to the present, from the both of us, tightly eager to give it to Anakin. This was gonna be good…_

_His face was glowing as we opened the front door I have never seen Ani so happy before. I bet he knew what was coming next with a kiss on his lips, the door closed and my cardigan sliding off we... began... _

_I used my force bond with my Master to see where he was and told Obi-Wan the directions, we decided to be evil and not knock at the door but to barge right in I looked in the key hole and saw him… kissing someone. I told Obi-Wan and he took a peak as well and then slowly we opened the door…_

_I heard the door open and ran quickly to the bedroom but it was too late Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had already walked in with confused looks and a present for Anakin…_

_I paused at the sight and felt great pain rise in my chest. Not because he broke the order but because he was too selfish to listen to me when I told him as a padawan not to go any further with his relationship…_

_I dropped the present on the floor and my mouth dropped as well I could feel tears coming and by the look on Anakin's face he was stuck…._

_Did Padme just walk into the bedroom? As this is not her problem as well how dare she. I looked at the pair with an apologetic look on my face but they just walked away…_

_**/flashback ended 'sparkly things disappeared, happy people gone' Yeah/ **_

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan POV

I didn't know what to say so I just took one more step forward


End file.
